Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 16: The Reaches of Light
The Reaches of Light is the sixteenth chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos. Synopsis Location: On The Ship | Destin, FastBlade & Remiel are resting in the den. *Hunter:....We're gonna dock soon and they still aren't awake. *Raymond: Well there the lucky ones compared to what could have happened to us. *Claude: That was a pitifull preformance...without the link we couldn't stand up to the enemy. *Hunter: And stronger ones are bound to come. *Claude: We must learn to rely on our own powers and training, we've spent too much time lazying around with eachother this group is a danger to all of us. *Raymond: Watch it! This group kept us alive so far hasn't it! *Claude: Then please explain what happened when we were attacked! *Hunter: Thats enough, you're both right in your own ways but seperating is a nessesty no matter what. We have to spread are reach farther across the world and keep the darkness from engulfing it. *Claude: Well said. *Raymond: *Thinks* (Great now he's talking like Destin) FastBlade arrives out of the Den. *FastBlade:Golly, good gracious I was out for a while wasn't I. *Hunter: You ok! What happened back there. *FastBlade: When you told us to go get Destin, his room was infested with darkness....someone was there and before we got to see him everything went black and here we are now. *Raymond: BladePhantom..... *FastBlade: Who? Raymond tells FastBlade the story.. *FastBlade: Oh, so some masked blader knocked us out and saved your butts, that makes sence. *Remeil: *Arrives from Den*, sure does. *Hunter: Your awake eh? *Remiel: I was awake for a while just listening in, how close are we to docking? *Claude: We're only about an hour off. *FastBlade: So we only have an hour left together T.T *FastBlade hugs Raymond while tearing* *Raymond: Hey get off of me! *Hunter: I guess so...it's gonna be weird without you guys, back by myself again. But I'm gonna start by taking out all the lost stars and sealing them away! *Raymond: *Laying on the ground with FB clenched to him, looks up at the sky* I almost forgot that all those stars above us are all guardians. *FastBlade: Or....*sniffle* evil ones T.T About 15 minutes pass by and Destin finnaly awakens. *Destin:....Whats going on...*arrives from Den* *Hunter: What took you so long Des? *Destin: I had...some, well nevermind it was just a long nap I guess. *FastBlade: Hunt and Claude are leaving soon. *Destin: We're that close to docking huh, anything happen while I was gone. They explain what happened to Destin for the next hour until they arrived at the dock. Location: Ship's docking station *Hunter: Well comon Claude, time for us to go. *FastBlade: You're leaving already D: *Remiel: Well yeah we all agreed on this earlier. *FastBlade: O yeah...we were just becoming a family *Claude: And while we still have the link we still can be. *Destin: Well I guess its time guys. Keep in touch pal *Gives Hunter a friendly shake that forms into a hug. *Hunter: We won't lose contact and we'll sniff out the remaining lost stars and beat them down! *Destin I know you will. Hunter and Claude leave the ship at the docking station and walk into town after waving goodbye to our heroes. *Hunter: Alright, we already heard of some instances in the area of dissapearing people we outta look around here before we split off by ourselves. *Claude: I agree we'll need to do it quickly though... *Distant Voice: You guys are in such a hurry....you need to learn how to relax and enjoy yourselves when getting away. Hunter and Claude turn around to find the masked crusader known as BladePhantom standing behind them leaning on a post almost directly where the left the ship. Hunter: Not you again... come here to finish what you started? BladePhantom: Not exactly, I came to issue a challenge. Claude: What kind of challenge. BladePhantom: We can call it game, lets see you can "seal away" more of these loose cannons. Hunter: You mean the lost stars. BladePhantom: Yeah yeah, you know the drill. Let's see how you handle round one. Hunter: The hell? What do you mean by that!? BladePhantom: You don't seem to get quite who I am do you. The "Lost Stars" are like my family and I can call apon them whenever I wish. Hunter: Your telling me your a Lost Star. BladePhantom: Well...no, I was never contained by the Nebulous but I was in the void at a time and earned my due while I was in there. Hunter: Your not making sence. BladePhantom: Just watch..*sigh* BladePhantom snaps and opens a dementional whole that spits out all kinds of loose guardian monsters. Before Hunter and Claude can react BladePhantom seals them all away in a single beyblade. Claude:Whats the meaning of this. BladePhantom: I'm going to shoot this bey and when I do it's going to release havoc apon this place and when I do we're going to see who can defeat the most of them before the town in destroyed. Hunter: You're Sick! BladePhantom: Am I...or am I just someone who likes to have fun *smirks* BladePhantom calls "Let It Rip" and the monsters being released can be heard from a distance leading the seen back to the ship. Location: At the ship Destin: We're at are next dock already? FastBlade: Yep T.T...*sniffle* me and Remmy are gonna be the only ones left. Destin: Well this port is an airport..maybe you guys should come with us. Remiel: No, we're too much of a target together. We can make due.. Raymond: Ima miss you guys. Fastblade: ME TOO!! *Hugs Remiel to the floor* Raymond: Not again! Destin: We will meet again my friends. Until then see you in the future. Destin and Raymond leave the ship and head into the airport. Raymond: This reminds me of when this all started, ya know when we first met. Destin: Yeah...it's funny you should say that because we're going to where it all started so we can end it all. Destin and Raymond check into the airport to recieve tickets as soon as possible. Destin: Ima head to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back Raymond: Alright don't be too long bud. Location: Back at the first docking point. Hunter: Mars! *Mars attacks and defeat two loose beasts* There's too many of them....RAAAH!!! *Hunter goes into Nova Mode and clears a large area of rubble due to his aura. I have to find the source...I have to find BLADEPHANTOM! Category:Fanon Story Chapters